Emmett getting a job? Trouble
by xXxFlameOf-TheFanxXx
Summary: Emmett, much to Rosalie's pleasure, gets a job at the local elementary school. What will happen though when he faces an enemy? One-shot for the 'Emmett Gets A Job' contest over at 'The Two Sides of Twilight' forum!


**Hey everyone! I'm back with another one shot! Shocker! =O Anyways, this is for the 'Emmett Gets A Job' contest over at 'The Two Sides of Twilight' forum. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

(Emmett's POV)**

"Emmett, you need to get a job," Rosalie said, glaring at me. "You need to do something productive in life, and after talking to some people that are very close to me, we have come to the decision that this is the best way to go."

I turned around, raising my eyebrows. "Close to you? So, on other words, either Esme or Alice, right?"

She didn't answer. She just glared at me, and I found myself scared. I quietly got off the couch and walked to her. When I was right in front of her, I gently pecker her on the lips. "You know I'm joking, right?"

She sighed, her golden eyes softening. "Yeah, I know. Anyways, go get a job. At least for a little while, okay? It would make me happy knowing that my husband is helping out somewhere, no matter where that is."

I nodded. "Well, it might be fun, anyways. I've run out of things to do."

"That's my man," Rosalie said, laughing. "Anyways, I already found the perfect job for you. You just need to go and have an interview. It's actually in one hour..." Rosalie looked at the clock.

"Perfect," I agreed. "Anyways, what's the job?"

Rosalie stared off into space for a minute, as if she was reconsidering. I mentally cheered at the thought. "Well, now that I think about it, I'm not really sure _why _I signed you up for this particular job, but you will be working at a local elementary school. I hope that's alright with you..."

I grinned immediately. "Children? Awesome. I think I'll really enjoy this."

Rosalie laughed. "Good. Now get going. You don't want to be late," Rosalie said, pushing me out the door. I laughed at her enthusiasm and got into my car.

*******

I entered the school, walking to the front desk. A woman with long brown hair was sitting behind it, and she reminded me very much of Bella. She looked up, smiling at me. "Hello. What's your name and what do you need?"

"I'm Emmett Cullen," I said. Her eyes grew wide at my last name. "I'm actually supposed to get a job here. I have an interview..."

She nodded. "Well, I'm Mary, and I'll tell Mr. Stevens that you're here. Please sit down for a moment." I nodded, sitting in one of the chairs, and Mary got up from her desk, running around the corner.

I sighed, my eyes sweeping the room. There was a kid just entering the school, and he had a piece of paper in his hand, so I guessed he was late. A frown was pasted on his face, and as he passed me, I talked. "Hey, kid. What's wrong?"

The boy turned around to look at me, and his eyes widened when he saw my massive figure. He bent down and grabbed a block, throwing it at my head. "Freak."

I had the sudden urge to tear his head off, but I resisted. "Now, that's not very nice."

"So?"

I frowned. "Did you have a bad day?"

"Yes. Now, leave me alone, freak," he mumbled. He then trudged down a hallway, his footsteps echoing loudly.

"Well, he's nice," I muttered. Mary then chose that time to come back.

"Mr. Stevens is waiting for you in the back room. Just head on in and you can start your interview," she said, pointing towards the back.

I nodded my head, getting up. I walked to the back room and slowly opened the door. A man was sitting behind a desk, typing rapidly on his computer. When he saw me, he smiled. "Hello, Emmett. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stevens," I said, taking a seat.

He looked up at me. "Now, Emmett, I'm just going to ask you a few questions. You don't have to fill out an application, as I will be filling it out for you, based on the information you give me. Is that alright?"

I nodded.

"Good," he replied. "Now, when were you born."

I couldn't go with my real birthday. "December 27, 1977."

He stopped writing to look up at me with shocked eyes. "You're 32 years old?!"

Shoot.

"Um...I was just joking," I muttered. "I am really...well, you don't have to write down my birthday. Just write down my age. I'm 18."

Mr. Stevens narrowed his eyes at me, but he nodded. "Alright then. Now, why do you want this job?"

I folded my arms, trying to look professional. "I need something productive to do in my life. Sitting around on the couch and doing nothing isn't really helping me out with that goal. I have to admit, getting a job wasn't my first choice, but my wife is grumpy and..."

I trailed off, looking into the eyes of Mr. Stevens. His expression was priceless. "Wife...?"

Shoot...again.

"Um," I hesitated, "that's what we call our favorite siblings at home. Rosalie is my favorite sibling, and I her's, so we call each other husband and wife. It's part of a religion we're in called...Familyanity..."

He stared suspiciously at me, but then shrugged it off. "Okay. So, why do you think you should get this job? Any skills you have?"

I grinned. I was going to ace this question. "Well, I'm great with children. I love being around them, and I enjoy interacting with them. It's not hard for me, as I never feel the need to bite them," he froze in his seat, "if them do something bad. You know, it's a figure of speech..." I sighed when he relaxed. "Anyways, I also have a lot of knowledge. As my wife," he nodded his head, understanding, "probably told you, I get the highest grades in my school."

He wrote everything down. "Any hobbies you have?"

His voice was bored, which I didn't like. I wanted to lighten the mood. "As you can see by my bulging biceps," I flexed my muscles, wagging my eyebrows at him, but he didn't look amused, "I love sports. I also love hunting."

"You hunt?"

I shrugged. "Occasionally."

He nodded. "Well, I'll get back to you soon, Mr. Cullen. Thank you for your time."

"No problem," I replied, grinning. I then quietly placed a few hundreds on his desk. He looked at me with wide eyes, and I smiled.

"Are you trying to bribe me?!" His voice was not amused.

"No..." I said, taking the hundreds back. "I just...dropped them."

"Leave now, Mr. Cullen," he said, his teeth clenched together.

I nodded, hurrying out of the office. Rose was not going to like this.

*******

"You bribed him?!" Rosalie screeched. "And you almost exposed our secret?!"

I knew she would explode.

I held up my hands. "Rosie, baby, it was an accident! I still might get accepted!"

"Yeah right," she snapped.

I sighed. "I am reall-," I said, but I was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. I opened it up and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Mr Cullen?" _I recognized the voice immediately. It was Mr. Stevens.

"Yes?"

_"I have the honor of telling you that you have been accepted! You will get a job at our elementary school!"_

"Awesome!" I boomed, looking at Rosalie. She was beaming. "So, am I a teacher for 3rd grade, 4th grade, or 5th grade?"

I heard him sigh, and then I heard some papers rustle. I waited impatiently, shaking. I didn't want to teach any grades, to be honest. Standing in a classroom all day and helping kids who would just complain about the hard work was not something I was looking forward to.

_"You will actually be the-,"_

Please let it be something cool, Please let it be something cool...

_"Gym teacher."_

Excellent.

*******

I parked in front of Forks Elementary School. I got out, a whistle around my neck, and I sighed. I trudged inside, stopping in the main office. Mary rushed up to me. "Hello, Mr. Cullen! I'm so glad to see you here again! Why don't you head on to the gym? Go down the hallway, and at the end, turn left. You should be able to see it."

"Thanks, Mary," I grinned. I then walked to the gym, grinning when I saw kids in there already. I entered, and looked around.

The gym was huge. There were ropes and balls everywhere, and I smiled, knowing that I would at least have a lot of choices.

"Hello, everyone!" I shouted. "My name is Mr. Cullen, but you can call me Emmett!"

"Emmett? That's a stupid name," someone muttered. I turned my head, surprised to see that it was the boy that had called me a 'freak.' I glared at him.

"Anyways," I continued, "we're going to play some fun games today!"

"What? Are you going to eat us, freak?" The boy said again.

I sighed. "What's your name?"

"Chris," he said, crossing his arms.

"Well _Chris_," I did not like this boy, "I am not going to eat you. As I said before, we will be doing something fun."

"Freak," he muttered again.

I growled, looking around, and smiled when I saw thirty red balls sitting on one side of the gym. They gave me a plan. "Who's up for some dodge ball?"

Everyone raised their hands, shouting 'Me!'.

I smiled and split everyone into teams. The Red Team, Chris's Team, had 15 people in it, while the Blue Team only had 14. I smiled and walked over to the Blue Team, picking up a ball. "It's not fair that this team has one less person than the Red Team, so I'm going to join them."

I saw Chris widen his eyes, but then a smile slowly appeared on his face. Apparently, he was planning on hitting me.

Not if I did it first.

"On your marks...get set...go!" I yelled. Immediately, balls were being thrown everywhere. A lot of them were directed towards me, but I dodged them easily. I started to throw balls at everyone, and soon, only Chris was left on the Red Team. I still had one more person on my team, but Chris got him out easily.

Now, only Chris and I were left.

Excellent.

Chris threw a ball in my direction, and he missed. I then threw a ball at him, but he ducked down, letting the ball fly over his head. I growled, irritated. If I could use my strength to throw the balls, I would get him out in a second.

For five minutes, balls were thrown back and forth. No one had gotten out yet, and when I looked at the clock, I panicked. There was only two minutes left in the class, and I was not going to let this be a tie. I was going to win.

I picked up a ball that was on my side of the gym. I aimed it, forgetting all about my plan to not use all my strength, and I let if fly.

It had Chris right in the middle of his chest, and he let out a whoosh of air as he fell to the ground. I cheered, throwing my hands up in the air. I had won!

Right when I was about to go rub it in Chris's face, I _really _looked at him. He had got his breath knocked right out of him, and he was turning on the ground, trying to regain it. I immediately felt bad.

I was going to go make sure he was alright, and help him, but a loud voice stopped me.

"Mr. Cullen!"

*******

I sighed. I was sitting in Mr. Stevens office, and he was in front of me, pacing.

"I can't believe you harmed a student!" He exclaimed. "You're just lucky his parents decided not to sue you!"

"I know," I muttered.

Mr. Stevens turned towards me, his eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry to do this...well, actually, I'm not sorry at all...but you are fired, Mr. Cullen."

I knew this was coming. I got up and slowly walked out of the office and out of the school. I got in my car and drove home, dreading what Rosalie would do to me. It wouldn't be pretty.

Right when I parked in our driveway, Rosalie came out, her eyes narrowed. "Emmett Cullen! What's this I hear about you hurting a poor, innocent child?!"

"He's not innocent, Rosie!" I replied. "He's evil!"

"You still don't have the right to hurt him!"

I sighed. "I know," I muttered.

"And he called me and told me that he wants to know how we even found out about Familyanity! What the heck is that?!"

I hesitated. "Well, I told him that you were my wife...accidentally...so I made up a religion..."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Go inside the house."

"But-,"

"Go inside the house _now_!" Rosalie yelled.

I frowned, heading inside. The whole family was standing there.

"My visions were very interesting," Alice grinned.

Edward laughed. "And I had the pleasure of seeing them."

Carlisle and Esme shook their heads, but there was a small hint of a smile on their lips. This was obviously very amusing to them.

Jasper chuckled. "Wow, Emmett. You couldn't handle the job, could you?"

"Shut up, Jasper," I mumbled.

He snickered. "Poor Emmett."

"I said _shut up_."

"And you hurt a kid? Wow."

I growled, grabbing the lamp next to me and throwing it at Jasper's head.

I saw Esme step in right when I did.

"Not my lamp!"

* * *

**That's my one shot! It stinks...I know. I usually get a good vibe out of my stories, but not from this one! I started it though, and I thought it would be a waste not to finish it. So anyways, please review, and if you liked it, go here, http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/66481/22193389/1/ and vote for it! =) **


End file.
